Search engines enable users to search for information on the Internet. In response to a user providing a query at a client device, the client device typically sends the query to a search engine, and the search engine identifies a collection of results that are responsive to the search query from a corpus of potential results. The search engine can provide the list of results back to the client device for display.
A user of the client device may view the list of displayed results, and may select one of the results. Selection may cause the client device to present additional information that is relevant to the selected result, for example, another web page that includes data for which the selected result presented a summary.